


Tenebris

by teatree101



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, No Smut, Other, Post-War, Rebellion, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatree101/pseuds/teatree101
Summary: Years after the War against Lord Viren and his human counterparts, Xadia and the Human Kingdoms have begun to start unrest again. One day, the Lord Viren Rebel Group (LVRG), led by ex-mage Claudia put a curse on a small hybrid Sunfire tribe. Now, it is up to Aisling - a naive but powerful human mage, and her elven hybrid counterpart Janai II - the chieftess of the tribe, to find the cure and free the Allianced Kingdoms from LVRGs wicked clutches - will they succeed before it is too late? Or will their names be a black mark in history forever?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 3rd account on AO3, and I'm excited to say that this is my first chaptered, planned out story. I hope y'all enjoy and also feel free to leave constructive criticism! 
> 
> Thank you,  
> TeaTree

Straight after the war, there had been a sort of relaxed peace to the nation - a calmness that came with peace. But the early effects of the War begin to kick in soon after, and that's when they began - the attacks. At first it was slow paced - the odd shooting or missing person. Except gradually, the Rebels had begun to form a small battalion, which came to be known as the Lord Viren Rebel Group (LVRG). At first, they targeted the smallest of villages and tribes... but they eventually moved on to the larger cities - which was how Janai II, the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea, named after her great-grandmother, was caught in the predicament that she was in - slowly wating away from the hands of one Claudia of Katolis.

The attack had happened so quickly, one minute she'd been sparring viciously with a human rebel and the other and the next her body was exhibiting rather eerie-looking black markings from her feet upwards. 

The healers of her nation were resilient, efficient people - but they were no miracle workers. Her body was slowly withering away, taking with it a portion of her strength and had eventually infected her daughter, Danika as well. Today, as the attacks only grew worse and her people had begun to lose hope, Janai hoped fervently for nothing short of a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys - I'm literally writing this at school in the middle of an English lesson lmao.  
> I promise you WILL get some longer ones later on - just hang in there!
> 
> \- Teatree

Black, curling marks wrapped their way around Danika's body, slowly squeezing the magic out of her veins - loosening her connection to their primal source, the Sun. She sighs, pulling on a loose thread turtleneck and tying up her ebony mass of curls. Biting her plump lower lip in thought, she didn't notice Danika's dark orange eyes (her eyes) slowly fluttering open. "M-Mom?" Danika choked weakly, and Janai felt part of her heart break at the sound of daughter's broken voice. She shuffled over to Dani's bedside, lifting a hand to check her temperature. "Yes? What do you need", she says sympathetically, not knowing quite what else to say - after all, she doesn't really know what she's doing.

After falling pregnant at 16 (two years into training for the army), she'd lost all contact with her parents at a young age - she'd still been figuring out the ropes at 23. A weak hand on her knee spurred her out of her reverie as Danika started to cough violently, retching. Instantly, Janai started to panic, not having the foggiest idea what to do - she wasn't a healer! She was a warrior for crying out loud! Her voice cracking, she called for a healer frantically - and all she registers is that she'd swap fates with her daughter in a heartbeat. Janai walks down the corridor with herculean effort - given the fact that her vision is clouded with barely-concealed tears. The Head Healer looked grave, which did nothing to dispel her fears. She sat down heavily in a low armchair, her face hardening. Healer Khaise sighed, taking off her lorgnettes and rubbing her eyes.

"I only want facts Khaise - please don't sugar coat it. I want to know going on", Janai stressed. Saying nothing, Khaise nodded.

She gently took Janai's hands in her own, eroded ebony ones, tracing soothing circles into her bruised hands. With a wavering sigh, she laid her head back, breathing deeply. "Her condition has worsened - if we don't find a cure soon them she will lose her powers - and her potentially di-...", Khaise was cut off by Janai abruptly standing up - pacing frantically around the room. Just as she was about to leave the room in rage, Khaise interjected... "There is a way you can prevent that, Janai" she said. Straight away, she was next to her, a determined expression hardening her previously vulnerable state. "What would I have to do?"


End file.
